<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zim &amp; Denise by ButtonPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444340">Zim &amp; Denise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel'>ButtonPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dib in Drag [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dib be strong tho, Gen, Sassy Keef to the end, Zim'd disguise is better now, ~Random Keyboard Noises~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim meets Dib, AKA Denise<br/>I wander what will happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dib in Drag [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim looks through his pair of goggles as he stares behind the bushes. GIR chases a squirrel and ends up accidentally bumping into Zim’s back. Zim’s glares at GIR and harshly whispers, “Focus GIR! We need to find someone I can take to Dib’s birthday.” GIR’s head tilts and asks, “Are they pretty? Can I go and see Mary, too? Are y'all gonna do a dance?” Zim froze as he realized… he didn’t know how to dance. “Oh no… I didn’t look it up...” His antennae nearly lifted through his wig when he heard a small, delicate hum pass him. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a small... teen? She’s smiling as she skips to the Screamin’ Beans nearby. She was 5 feet and wore a white long-sleeved, off-shoulder sweater with a heart in the middle. She wore it along with a mid-thigh skirt and thigh-high, high heeled boots. Zim had a surprised look on his face. He never thought he’d see or meet someone who’s as small as Dib that seemed the same age as him.</p><p>She was about to enter the café, until she was stopped by two men. “Hey, girly, are you alone?” She turns around to face them with a raised brow. “You’re so cute! Are you free? I bet you are!~” They started to close in on her until they were each at her side. The girl’s face turns into a slightly nervous yet disgusted expression and says, “Sorry, but I’m not interested…” They both grab her shoulders as one of them says, “Oh come on, live a little. We can show you a good time.~” Zim’s face twitches in disgust; he was about to go and beat up those guys when the girl grabbed their wrists. The girl had a sudden dark aura and look on her face as she says, “I said…” Suddenly, the two boys were screaming in pain as her grip got tighter. “I’m not interested.” She lets go of the two boys, letting them make a run for it while holding their now-broken wrists out of pain.</p><p>Zim jaw drops in shock as she changed back to her previous demeanor walks into Screamin’ Beans like nothing happened. Zim physically shakes his head to snap back to focus and gets out the bushes he was hiding in. Zim turns back to GIR and commands, “GIR! Go back to the base without me. I think I found a possible dance partner.”</p><p>-Dib’s Point of View-<br/>
Dib fixes his skirt as he walks into the Screamin’ Beans coffee shop sits at a small table in the corner near the window. He grumpily plugs in his phone and sets up his computer &amp; notes to look up possible birthday decor for the party. ‘The nerve of those two pervs. No wonder why women are always so antsy.’ Dib angrily thought as he opened up the recent new sightings until he heard someone walking up to his table and looked up.</p><p>Dib’s eyes widened as he tried not to jump as he recognized the hologrammed face of the disguise-bearing Irken, holding out a large hot cocoa to him. “Hey, noticed those guys harassed you outside and how you broke their wrists like it was nothing. You ok?” He still held out the liquid sugar to him, Dib seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in because he took the warm drink into his hands and stared at it as though it were to suddenly explode. “Do you mind if I sit with you? I don’t know what’s on your mind but, maybe we can try and have a good conversation?”</p><p>Dib’s lips pressed together as his gaze drifted back up at Zim, unfocused for a few moments before emitting a small ‘Oh, sure.’ “Go right ahead, I apologize.” Zim sets his hot chocolate on the table and pulls his chair back to sit down, keeping his clawed and gloved hands cupped onto the warm beverage. “Seriously though, are you ok? I know it’s so weird that some random, PERFECTLY NORMAL, human comes up and buys you a drink full of whipped cream and sugar, and asks how your day is out of nowhere. But I feel like you have a lot to say.”</p><p>Dib looks at him questionly at his difference in behavior, but smiles anyway. “Eh, I’m ok. You know men… When you say ‘no’, they think it means ‘yes’. And when you say ‘Get away from me’, THEY think it means ‘Oh, take me! I’m yours~’. But, before I start accidently spilling every one of my frustrations to a random guy at a minor coffee shack… Why are you buying strangers coffee and sitting with them?” Zim froze and released an awkward breathy chuckle, looking away and scratching the back of his head for an answer that he deemed appropriate according to the social guides he found on the internet. Dib tilted his head and rested his chin in his palm as he leaned forward with a small smirk and a risen brow. “Well the truth is, I was wondering how I could possibly find a dance partner until you walked pass.” He started and looked at the table.</p><p>Dib was honestly intrigued at Zim’s behavior, but said nothing as his smirk grew a little wider. “And, I thought.. you were really, really impressive. And I was wondering if you knew how to dance.” The skirt-wearing boy blushed but tried to keep a cool composure. Zim grinned nervously, letting out a quick ‘Heh.’ Dib smirks and asks, “Really safe there, going with ‘assuming’ I could dance to confirm whether I can or not. I used to take dance classes as a kid before eventually leaving, but I still do it sometimes as a hobby. So to answer your question, I can dance.” Zim’s face slightly flushed at being caught nudging for information.</p><p>“However I do like sweets, and getting me something like this is very kind. I’ve never received much of that from people.” Dib finished, and sipped on the warm, sweet comfort. Sighing with content as the sugary deliciousness tasted of cream and chocolate. Zim frowned, and furrowed his brow as the beauti- INTERESTING, small and freckled woman waved it away with a simple “I don’t mind.” “Still, you don’t deserve that. You’ve been nothing but pleasant to me since I sat down, even before that too. Surprising, since I snuck up on you out of nowhere.” Dib rose a brow, and huffed out a small laugh. “I think anyone who gets a drink bought for them should be at the very least ‘pleasant’.”</p><p>Zim laughed, “I guess you’re right!” Dib gives a closed eye, grinning freely with his cup held up to his lips. The Irken was interested, she was so calm, yet... full of life. “It’s not a problem tho. I’d rather mistake a conversation for a job offer for a dance partner, rather than be called a freak constantly by company.” Dib said, giving a jab at the pieces of shit in his college and part-time job, as he now worked for his father and his scientific institution. Despite the fact that he still remembered Zim’s Irken appearance, he gave up on trying to expose him and more on trying to stop his plots. But, that didn’t stop the assholes who used to be in the same school as him from poking fun at him every now and again.</p><p>Dib huffed, irritated. Zim watched “her” with an acute intensity.<br/>
“People can be so awful, any abnormality or ANY uniqueness, all of it just gets sapped from this town. You’d figure since it’s the suburbs with the city so close, and scientific progress is so prominent that the community would open their eyes, or at least grow a better tolerance towards ‘different’. After all it isn’t origin, but the progression as an individual.THAT should matter! The intelligence behind the face, but that’s just asking for too much from humanity.” Dib waved his arms around and spoke with his hands, and the chartreuse boy admired that “she” was so impassioned over the topic. Finding it ironic, considering he himself was MUCH different than she was “thinking”.</p><p>Dib looked up and paused, seeing Zim simply smile and wave his hand with a ‘Go on, I’m listening’ gesture. Dib giggled and opened his mouth to speak more before his phone vibrated the table, the plugged in device telling the world it was finally alive. Dib said a little ‘Sorry I have a couple of notifications.’ and looked down at his phone, Zim was given more time to examine “her”. She was a strong-minded human, he’d have to challenge her wits sometime. He’d also thought of what else about her caught his eye, but that he would push aside for now. He needed to research.</p><p>Dib looked up and smiled sheepishly at him, “I wasn’t really watching the time. My friend and I were supposed to meet up about... an hour ago. He’s not letting me go on this one. So, I know it’s a little forward-“<br/>
Zim shook his head, asking for “her” phone with a simple grabby hand motion. “It’s not forward at all, I enjoy listening to you.” He started as he began to input his contact into her phone once she had handed it over, inwardly sniggering evilly as he put ‘Zim 💚’ onto the contact name. Closing her phone and handing it back to her, he continues, “Besides I can learn how to dance by trapping you with more sweets some time.” Dib gathered a small backpack with a Swollen Eyeball insignia on it, fiddling with the zipper to put his phone charger inside as he enthusiastically nodded. “Does your place have a kitchen? I don’t know if you’ll be comfortable in my house seeing as we just met. I can also teach you how to dance there too, if you have room.”</p><p>Gears whirled in the Irken’s head as he stood up and pushed in the chair he was using. He could definitely make a functional kitchen within an hour, he’d just need to look at some top kitchen catalogs and replicate their functions, add his own touch and necessities, maybe some more advanced functions to aid with the ‘cooking’. He can also create a spare empty room that can be used to learn how to dance. Yes, he could do that within the hour. Maybe two if Gir got in his way.</p><p>“Yes, it does. Why do you ask?” He prodded, knowing the answer but wishing to hear it anyway. “Well, buying desserts is so expensive when it’s really just dough and sugar. So, if you wouldn’t mind...” “I wouldn’t at all.” Zim relaxed his shoulders and held his coffee with both claws. “Then... cake and donuts tomorrow?” “You’d make donuts?” The Irken was a little giddy, she would make a great informant and assistant to an Invader if she could do that, it was all he’d need. “Yeah! I’ll make them. Takes a while but I think you’d like the company I’d give… mostly because I let people lick the spoon before we wash them.” “She” said proudly. Zim thought of germs, trying not to cringe visibly and realized the rest of her sentence did make sense. If he ate off the spoon after they were done with it; no harm, no foul? Right? Of course, he’d have to sterilize it further rather than a simple clean. Mouths held much more in terms of disgusting germs than simple food. He could work with it.</p><p>Dib began to head for the door, calling after Zim that he’d text him when he got to his friend so they’d be able to set up what time he’d come over. Zim walked over to the door, opening it for him and following suit. When they’d found they were walking in the same direction, Zim had asked how far he was walking. “About a mile or two. My car broke down so it’s being repaired, and my uh… cousin Keef couldn’t come to pick me up because of a few full schedules. Apparently the guy is STILL taking in fashion clients while working on birthday decorations for his and… Dib’s birthday.” Zim almost choked.</p><p>Of course one the only decent human beings he’s met since spending seven years on this dead rock, is related to his arch-enemy’s friend. Instead he remained controlled, and gave “her” a nod. “I can walk you there, if you’d like.” The words came out before he could stop himself, why was he volunteering to walk into enemy territory? He knew why. He’d have to find out why he couldn’t suppress it when he was in the comfort of his lab. “Yes! That’d be wonderful.” Well, too late to say he remembered he had to be home-</p><p>____<br/>
He wasn’t sure if he really cared all too much about walking “her” to the home of Dib-Filth’s friend. Anyhow, the Irken could easily overpower him with his height increasing so dramatically, (due to his creation of an Irken species specific hormone he created in the attempt to gain the Tallest’ favor, naturally they believed it was a hologram.) and his focus on training in between plans. It reminded him of his military training many years past and made him feel at ease since he was stuck here.</p><p>Dib(who introduced himself as Denise) spoke animatedly to Zim about everything that came to his mind about what was wrong with humanity. He disliked that the world’s leaders were rich men, instead of the common folk who deserved the most recognition for their efforts. Zim didn’t know how he felt about that, the Tallest were chosen specifically because of their height, was that the same thing? Dib disliked that the world ran off of natural resources such as the taxonomy of trees, plants, and different species and their different symbiotic relations to each other, yet humanity sought to destroy it all in favor of “luxury”.</p><p>“Man perpetuates evil, yet calls it progress. I feel since we are chained to one planet, there’s only so far we can go in order to maintain life here. It would be different if we had multiple planets to sap the resources of.” “She” had said. Zim listened quietly and politely interjected his opinions, in the end he didn’t say much in terms of world leaders. He didn’t want to think about it much. He did agree that Earth’s abundance of O2, CO2, and other compounds created by their ecosystem were important to the prosperity of their primitive way of life; he didn’t say the last part though. Suggesting going paperless and fighting for humanity’s progress into digital would fix this issue.</p><p>Dib nodded, “I agree, but it’s apparently too much for the world to progress in a way that benefits our planet. Plus, creating so many devices, which do all the functions that humanity uses for paper, I don’t think we’re advanced enough to handle it without destroying our other resources. It would be like sacrificing one thing for another because humanity can’t find a balance of which to do that.” He hummed, thinking. As Zim silently wandered the sidewalk, the girl-disguised boy had given him an unseen small relaxed smile with warm eyes.</p><p>Zim was unlike anyone he’d ever met or seen, still is despite him being better at socializing. Zim had upgraded his disguise, he knew though. However, he did not see his Lime visage he was all too used to, he saw a small human nose that crinkled when he was thinking. Soft, fluffy black hair styled messily. Baby blue eyes with slight grey bags under them. And sweet pink lips from the kiss of the warm weather. However even though this disguise was beautiful to the human eye, it wasn’t what he saw as the true beauty. He saw that smart Irken he always fought. Troubled, but determined to live through it. He saw someone who you could have a conversation with and have your perspective entirely changed. He was wonderful, he was- stopping?</p><p>Zim had thought of what else he could provide in terms of solutions to Earth’s situations concerning all of humanity’s ignorance a while ago. But looking over and opening his mouth to speak, he noticed the “girl” was in her own thoughts with a pleasant smile on her face and a skip to her walk. He would’ve let her be if he didn’t notice that she was walking past what he knew to be the Cooksey household, he stood and called her “name”. Dib stepped out of the cloud he was in for a moment and laughed. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.” Dib looked at the house before giving him a confused &amp; suspicious look. “How’d you know this was my stop?” Zim inwardly cursed at himself, “she” was observant; he shouldn’t have thought otherwise. “I know Dib-Shit.” He blurted out.<br/>
‘You’re an imbecile.’<br/>
Dib looked and felt offended before thinking, “Dib-Shit..? I GUESS that’s a new one...” Dib crossed his arms and shrugged into his sweater. Dib looks at Zim and further acts like a stranger by asking, “Um… Is it a long way from your home or...?”<br/>
“I’ll be fine, I'm at least a few blocks away.”<br/>
Dib couldn’t help but smile and the door opened behind them.</p><p>“Di-Denise, you coming in or are you going to sit out here and flirt all night?” It was Keef, bundled up in a piggy sweatshirt Gaz gave him last year. “Hi Keef! Hey! I’m not flirting!” “Denise” stated with puffed out red cheeks. Zim put his hand up in acknowledgement. Keef gave a curt ‘Respect’ nod. “Uh huh, sure. Get your butt in here.” With that he turned away and walked further into the house, no doubt going up to his room.</p><p>Dib turned back to Zim and gave an embarrassed grin. “I’ll see you, and I’ll text you! I’m pretty sure my phone died during the walk. Hehe, it hardly lasts anymore.” He puffed out his cheeks into a pout again and Zim noted how excruciatingly cute it was. “Yes, I will see you tomorrow. I gotta get home GIR- my dogs waiting.” He scratched the back of his head and gave “her” a small goofy smile back. Turning and leaving further down the street.</p><p>Dib closed the door and took off his boots, putting them on the shoe rack. Looking through the porthole and watching Zim walk away with his hands in his jacket pockets with an interested grin on his face. Keef stood at the foot of the stairs and rolled his eyes. “So, how’d you ‘meet’ the idiot?” He asked with air quotes. Dib finally turned from the door when Zim rounded a corner. “We met at Screamin’ Beans, the coffee shop I keep telling you has bunny shaped cinna-buns.” Dib walks up the stairs with Keef. The redhead looked at him, “Was he still an asshole to you?” Dib looked at Keef and said, “Surprisingly, he was very sweet to me. We talked about ecology mostly, he seemed to have learned a lot about it during his time on Earth. Well, that and socializing.”</p><p>Keef walked down the hall upstairs while his teal socks made soft pats against the carpet all the while with a raised brow at him. “How’d you guys even start talking? Did you actually walk up to him?” He looked at Dib with a ‘Dare to lie’ look. Dib sweatdropped. “Well, HE approached ME instead. He said he was looking for a dance partner to take with him to our birthday party.” Keef’s eyes widened and he shouted, “AND YOU SAID YES?!!”</p><p>Dib gulped and looked away from Keef’s heart-stopping stare. “DIB! I KNOW HE APPROACHED YOU AND ASKED, BUT WHAT WILL YOU SAY AT THE PARTY?! YOU CAN’T BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE!!!” Dib shrunk at the fact that Keef had a point. “I know, I know… But, I can’t suddenly reject him after promising to teach him how to dance.” Keef rose a brow. “Wait… he asked you out?” Dib looked at Keef in shock, “What?! NO!... Well, we ARE going to bake at his house tomorrow?” Dib mumbled. Keef deadpanned and stood next to the makeup stand. “So you’re going to Zim’s house to bake with him. That sounds like fucking date.”</p><p>Dib shrugs and says, “I don’t think that’ll ever happen. Especially since he calls me Dib-Shit now.” Keef snickers and says, “I kinda like it. Better than Dib-Filth or Worm.” Dib glares with his hands on his hips. Keef puts his hands up in silent surrender and says, “Sorry… But, you gotta admit.” Dib sighs and says, “I hate how creative he’s getting with his names.” Keef snorts and pats the chair, “Now, come here. I gotta teach you how to remove that makeup. You did good on your first time applying it.” Dib walks over to the chair and sits down in front of the makeup stand as Keef looks for the makeup remover.</p><p>Dib looked through his contacts, finding the green heart next to Zim’s name and giggling. Keef looks at him while still looking for the makeup remover wipes. “What’s got you so giddy?” Dib shook his head. “He just put a little green heart next to his name and I thought it was cute.” Keef shook his head. “You’re such a fucking nerd.” Dib made a ‘pfft’ noise and rolled his eyes, “You have all of the VHP games. Along with that, you and Gaz collect Game Slaves. Who’s the real nerd?” “Still you, VHP is hot.” “And Zim’s not?” Keef gave Dib the smuggest grin he’s ever seen. Dib’s face flushes as he quickly sputters, “Bu- I mean-” “If you like alien dick, maybe.” They both burst out laughing at Keef’s statement before going back to their respective activities. Dib thinks about what to say before typing down,<br/>
‘Hi Zim! It’s Denise from the coffee place, what time am I allowed to come over tomorrow?’<br/>
“That’s what you’re going to send?”</p><p>Dib jumped and pointed a finger at a leaning Keef. “Don’t sneak up on me! I didn’t even notice you walk over-“ Dib notices he finally found the makeup wipes he was looking for and gives him the deadpanned stare Gaz always has on her face. Keef ignores the “Famous Membrane Face” and once again asks, “So, is that what you’re sending him?” “Yeah, is something wrong with it?” Keef shrugged. “You sound a little desperate. But, then again, Zim’s almost ALWAYS pretty desperate.” Dib stuck his tongue out and Keef lazily did the same.<br/>
‘Send.’<br/>
‘Chime!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Touch Tone Telephone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim walked away from the house, hearing a “click” from the door lock. His mind goes back to the moment he saw Denise, and smiled a bit at the thought. But it was soon replaced with a frown when he realized he was talking about a human. They’re disgusting, weak lifeforms. Why was he doing this? He could’ve just taken her to the dance and be off with it. But then again… it would be funny to see the look on Dib’s face when he sees that he’s the superior dancer.</p><p>Rounding the corner and seeing his base in view, he walked briskly. But he still couldn’t understand. What was causing him to suddenly feel at ease with this pig? All humans are dirty, horrible creatures. Crossing into the threshold of his fences, he clenched his jaw. This is humiliating, as an Irken and Invader he shouldn’t feel this way. Cross-breeding is forbidden in many superior colonies. Breeding in general is something Irkens don’t even participate in anymore. They’ve evolved past need for any copulation as they can simply extract female Irken eggs, and sperm from the best of the Invaders.</p><p>But was he an Invader anymore?<br/>He didn’t feel like one.</p><p>Opening his door, he’d kicked off his boots and welcomed the cool air of his home-fortress. “Eeeeeeeeeeee!” Came the screaming of Gir as he ran into Zim’s leg and hugged it with all his might. Closing the door behind him, Zim addressed the robotic informant with a simple head pat. He skillfully walked with a vice-gripped Gir wrapped onto him; down to the lab. Many human years of experience will do that to an Irken. ‘Eeeeeeeee!’ The tiny screaming of the automata rang down the elevator. If only he was able to adjust Gir’s frequency and pitch. Just a little... but he knows he wouldn’t even if he could. Zim threw his coat, one of his Computer’s tendril-like arms catching it and hanging it somewhere for him to possibly need later. He breathed a quiet sigh- feeling the warm floor heated from electrical use and the system of vents below.</p><p>‘Eeeeeeeee-‘<br/>“Gir,”<br/>“Eeeee- Yes, master!” The garbage Sir-Unit leapt off of him to salute. Short metal legs clanking gracefully as he hit the violet metal of the floor. “We have company coming over tomorrow,” “Eeeee!-“ Gir began again. “And! That means, you have to make the upper level of the base presentable.” Zim finished quickly, eyes widened in a panic. As much as he challenged his endurance of Gir’s screeching, he didn’t want to do that right now. There was a lot more he needed to accomplish by the end of today. “Okay!” And thus, he ran off and bounded into the elevator with a crash. Screaming getting quieter and quieter.</p><p>Zim looked after him with a shake of his head and a small smile. Taking down his hologram visage, the Irken wiggled his antennae and stretched them a small bit. He’d normally do his best not to move them. Even with holographic technology “inspired” by Tak, he still didn’t trust it. Blinking his wonderfully magenta eyes, the Irken moved to sit in his chair. Then he thought of Denise, how sweet she was upon their meeting. He felt time stop when he first approached her, he knew something was wrong. He guessed his mistake was looking at her longer, he didn’t feel anything when he first saw her pass by him towards the coffee shop.</p><p>But it was irresistible… SHE was irresistible... Her smile opened an entire world to him… And he had to focus on stopping himself from letting out a ‘purr’. When she began to speak, Zim had experienced what Carrot-Topped Keef bragged to everyone in school about when he’d first gotten together with the Gaz-Demon. Chills. Lovely and wonderful, heart-stopping chills. He thought it was such an unheard of concept at first, why would your body suddenly drop or raise in temperature? It wasn’t logical. Even if it did, why would it feel pleasant at all? Zim didn’t really think it would. But he understood now. By the Armada, he understood now. The Irken craved it.</p><p>When he told Denise that he found her impressive, he couldn’t deny the scent of embarrassment and pride coming off of her. He questioned why humanity was so ‘shy’ about being attractive, especially when it comes to mating habits. And there was a hint of arousal that shocked him, rendering him incapable of stopping himself from giving her a wide smirk. Zim found that he couldn’t help himself, he was curious to see her flustered. So when she was caught, and he smelled the arousal grow in the very heat of his core, he fought to keep himself composed. It was difficult with the way she subconsciously pressed her lips together and her crystal-blue eyes darted around to look anywhere but him.</p><p>Zim sighs and lets himself freely smile for the first time in a while, covering his face with his arm as he tries to think about something else to avoid any mishaps and thinks back to how intelligent she was in adoration. He could never regret his unintentional attraction to her, he just couldn’t. And it certainly put him at ease that she wasn’t like the rest of humanity, she cared so much for her kin despite their wishes to extinct their entire species, it reminded him of Dib. Despite humanity always rejecting him and pushing him down, he gets back up and continues caring with a smile. He couldn’t help but wonder where he was for the past month, it was clear that he and Denise met at some point. He knows that he hadn’t planned anything, but he hasn’t even seen any evidence of Dib in a while. He let himself drift, thinking of what an empress Denise could make out of herself and how good of a protector of Earth Dib was. Along with how good of rebellion leader Dib could’ve been if Zim was able to take over Earth someday. Dib would’ve been a good protector... And Denise would’ve been perfect, ruling a colony. Then he realized something, “Computer, where is my telecommunications device.” Zim bluntly said. “That sounds like a demand more so than a question.” Came the sassy reply of the computer. “This is important.” The irritated tone in the Irken’s voice did not go unnoticed. The computer produced a wrist gauntlet with a metal tendril while grumbling. “Thank you.”</p><p>As if on queue, when the device slipped onto his wrist and adjusted itself to fit his wrist just under the glove-<br/>‘Incoming: Text Message.’ Came the voice of a monotone female AI. He read it off and nearly strangled himself to stop the oncoming purring from his throat. He was giddy, and he hated it. Pulling himself up, he began researching catalogs and typed a reply. ‘Anytime is fine with me, though I’d prefer if you didn’t wake yourself up early for my benefit, I’m always awake before the sun rises if that helps as well.’</p><p>“Well, ok ROMEO!” Keef snorted from Dib’s shoulder. The boy shooed him away, “Keef get out of here!” He whined with a flushed face. “1)This is MY room. I’m not going anywhere. And 2)‘Before the sun rises’? Come oonn Dib. It’s funny.” Keef walked into his closet to dawn pajamas. “It’s poetic!...In a way.” “So when are you going over?” He called from inside his pastel-diva dwelling. “Well, I don’t want to seem too desperate right?” Dib said with a hint of sarcasm and fondness for the fashionista. “Well, you’re pretty desperate looking. But then again he insta-responded and said some cryptid nerd shit already, so I think you’re safe.” Keef flopped onto the floor next to him after throwing a pillow in his general direction and rising from the closet in a unicorn pajama set his parents so kindly gave to him last Christmas.<br/>“Sooo… 7?”<br/>“7:30.” Keef corrected with a smirk. The boys gave a curt nod to each other before turning back to what they were doing.</p><p>Zim was in the kitchen, if he could currently call it that in this state. While looking at catalogs he stumbled across multiple floor plans and housing options humans had, ranging from most to least expensive and luxurious, naturally he only looked at the best. This human deserved the best, and she would get it. He smacked on a pair of cleaning gloves and gave commands to the computer, having the AI’s lovely and useful help in disposing of his current entire household furniture. He justified it to Gir as blending in with the humans better (Not that the automata devil cared), but Zim knew it wasn’t the case. His (love-)infected mind knew he simply wanted a nesting fit enough to impress Denise. And he groaned in embarrassment over it as he scrubbed at the tiles; the Computer already set on laying out the space and building the preset items Zim had listed.</p><p>‘Incoming: Text Message’<br/>Zim looked to his wrist as a small hologram screen read off:<br/>‘I’ll be there around 7:30AM, I hope I won’t find you in your jammies!’ The Irken rose a brow, “Jammies...?” Humans were so odd, what the Irk were ‘jammies’? His uniform maybe?</p><p>“Dib, that was bad.” Keef snorted. “KEEF! I’M TRYING!!!” Dib flushed in embarrassment. “I don’t mean falling into the same pit twice as Loogi even though King Baa’s mansion is literally mapped out on the screen so you DON’T do it a second time, I mean texting Zim about his ‘jammies’. That was... I don’t even think Zim sleeps, but that was just bad.” Keef laughed. “I’m nervous! I haven’t dated anyone before!” The boy’s screams of frustration were muffled as he yelled into the pillow.  “I get that, but jammies.” Keef shook his head. “You’re like, the most inexperienced person I know at this.” “Well what would you have said?” Dib puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>“Hey Zim, it’s Dib from the coffee shop-“<br/>“I SAID THAT!”<br/>“-And I’m coming over at 7:30,”<br/>“I also said that!”<br/>“-you better be butt-naked on the counter.”</p><p>“...Keef… que carajo? I’m not saying that-“ Dib said in monotone with a deadpanned look. “You basically did but lame.” Keef shrugged and sat Indian-Style. “Because you told him you hoped you wouldn’t find him in jammies, which is basically kid talk for, ‘I hope I don’t find you naked’.” He mocked in a high pitched voice and Dib smacked him with his own abandoned pillow. Dib opened his mouth to protest and Keef stuck up his finger in a ‘Sh’ gesture. “-And! When you say ‘I hope I don’t’ that means you definitely hope you will.” Keef grinned evilly as Dib blushed. Why is everyone catching his ‘subtle hints’? “So if I get what you’re saying, Zim’s definitely gonna get what you’re saying. So you should just say it instead of clowning around.”</p><p>Zim hunched over his computer, rubbing his eyes as he looked through series after series of undergarment models and bedroom layouts. Leaning back in his chair, he scratched his head as he formed a slight idea of what Denise might like to see him in. If his research was correct. “Computer. How much longer do I have until 7:30AM.” He waved a hand at the computer’s protests about his ‘rude demands’. The computer made a ‘hmmm.’ sound before replying, “With the kitchen repairs done, and the living area. You have approximately 14 hours, 45 minutes, and 7 seconds.” “Good, I’ll have time to-”<br/>“Six seconds.”</p><p>“That’s enough, Computer.” Zim pushed himself off the seat with a shake of his head and a knowing smirk, sending various upgrades to his home into the computer’s system. Turning around with a stoic face, Zim reinstated his hologram visage. Holding his arms out as the Computer’s various metal tendrils gingerly put his coat on him, the disguised Irken sent a message to Dib and walked towards the elevator to grab his boots. “Where are you going?” The Computer protested. “Resume construction of the household as stated on the control panel, I have everything set accordingly-“ Zim grabbed Gir’s leash from another metal hand. He didn’t trust the SIR unit here alone, especially with the computer needing to remain open for the upgrading commands to be sent to the rest of Zim’s robotic servants he’d built from scratch. “I’m going to buy jammies.” The Irken glared in determination.</p><p>Dib looked down at his phone after its chime while Keef had his turn on MurioParty. They’re currently playing a four person MurioParty 8 game, so Dib &amp; Keef were stuck with the AIs.<br/>‘No promises, jammies are exceptionally comfortable and I think you’ll like what I’ll be wearing, you’re welcome to come in yours too.’ Dib covered his mouth with his hand and giggled into it. “WHAT’D HE SAY?!” They wrestled on the grape-colored carpet. Dib yelling at Keef for screaming into his ears. Dib proceeded to continue wrestling Keef while typing out a response, laughing here and there during their argument-turned-into-match.<br/>‘Clack, clack, clack’</p><p>Zim walked through the aisles in the Men’s department. A series of fluffy pajama sweats in black, grey, and purple hanging off the side of his cart as Gir sat in it with a pack of thirteen various colored boxer briefs and fluffy pig-patterned socks for Gir. The little sound-demon wouldn’t stop shrieking until Zim put them in the cart. Zim felt a little out of place, the families around gathering the same mundane things. He looked down to see Gir, fitting in perfectly and doting over something so meaningless. If only he could fit in as well as his SIR unit. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so different, towering over people with his recently gained height and feeling like a hidden monster walking cautiously along.</p><p>The quiet ‘Incoming: Text Message’ made Zim look away from a ‘Bob Moss’ T-Shirt he was scrutinizing. Why were human artists so much more famous than their military officers? There were so many things he didn’t know. The Irken Armada made children posters of THEIR Military Elites. Another thing for Zim to frown about, he’d often wished as a Smeet to be one of those posters. His eyes crinkled when he smiled at her text. His mood turns less sour, but he’s conflicting deeply with what he knew his ‘mission’ was. It confused him and he tried to focus on Denise instead.</p><p>‘I’ll take you up on that, but you better have nice blankets and a comfy couch while we wait for things to bake!’<br/>Zim then made a bee-line for the bed sets and threw blankets inside. He’d do his best to make the human he met happy instead, maybe then he wouldn’t have the time to overthink about his exile. He knew he still would though. All the while Gir cuddled his package of three pairs of piggy socks, his Irken master envying his ignorance.</p><p>Keef and Dib got into Keef’s car, the two deciding to drop Dib off at his house. It wasn’t THAT far, but Keef insisted because he wanted to at least wave hi to Gaz since she just arrived back from her trip and he didn’t know if her cellphone had battery to spare. Dib would normally be able to sleep over but Keef needed to replace the trundle bed underneath his Mengersi Princess 4 Corner Post bed-frame. It was old and dingy. The two childhood friends made conversation as Dib looked down at his phone once more when it chimed again.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, I have plenty of blankets and a pretty effective heating system. Although I recommend my bed over the couch, my dog’s made it his nest. Not comfortable.’ Dib looked at the text in surprise and asked himself, “Since when did he have a bed?” But as he began to think more of it and looked out the window at the dark sky, the sun  decided to leave and invite the moon. Dib wasn’t sure if he wanted to get close like that. Zim’s his enemy after all, let alone he doesn’t know he’s Denise. But, he’d also like to try and bond with him as best as he could until his birthday is over. The boy snapped out of it, he wouldn’t think about that here.</p><p>Keef yawned and stopped in front of Dib’s electric-posted driveway. Dib thanked him for the ride and moved to exit the car, dragging his bag with him as she bounced off the seat and into the lukewarm air. He heard the rumbling of the car as he walked up to his door and knocked. Looking back and seeing Keef waiting patiently for him to get into his house like a good friend, he waved. His sister suddenly opened the door and warmth flooded his face. “Hey Dib, you’re not spending the night with Keef?” She questioned as she moved further into the house and away from the door. Gaz looked at Keef and waved before Keef waved back and began to drive off. Dib walked in, taking off his boots at the door and closing it. “No, Keef doesn’t have the mattress for the trundle anymore since he wanted to replace it. And I want my bed.” Dib responded as he locked the door. His sister lazily grinned, “Yeah that’s true, beds are a lot better than Keef’s floor.” She began to type on her phone, “You want takeout? I’m getting Bloaty’s Pizza Hog.”</p><p>Dib smiled and chuckled, hopping the back of the couch she sat on to join her. “No I think I’m just gonna go to bed, you should get something though.” Getting up and humming as he walked to his room. His sister protested, walking into Dib’s room with him. “Hey, hey! You look happy, you’re practically glowing. Spill it, what happened?” Dib gave a look to the 5’3 younger sister. “Gaz,” he started. The two had a staring match for quite some time as Gaz set down his bag.</p><p>Dib sighs and surrenders and says, “Um, well… I saw Zim in my favorite coffee shop today. And we kinda talked and started to get along.” Gaz’s usually squinted eyes snapped open and shouted, “Wait… You’re serious?!” Dib rubs the back of his head and responds, “Yeah… I’m honestly surprised, too.” Gaz raises her brow and asks, “Um, are you sure? What if this is another trap?” Dib rocks back and forth while answering, “I’m pretty sure I got this covered. I beat him multiple times haven’t I?” Gaz sighs and says, “Fine, if you’re sure.” Gaz’s phone rang angrily from the kitchen. “That’s probably dad, gotta get it.” Dib laughed and grabbed his phone as well. “Me too, probably gonna text Zim.” Gaz looks in surprise but nods and they go to their phones.</p><p>Zim finally got home. As he walked around his newly remodeled house, his mind began to drift. He questioned once again why he was doing this as he walked through his new living room, the soft carpet feeling wonderful on his now bare feet. He was an Invader, he reasoned with himself as he observed the room. The couch was replaced, the new sleek black cushions being jumped on by a happy Gir. A coffee table with a glass top and obsidian frame sitting just in front of it. Stands lining both ends of the couch and housing Himalayan Salt Lamps. Zim read that they filtered the air and improved mood, as well as decreasing stress when he’d come across a specific model home that was ‘Bohemian’ inspired. It made sense as an alien colony by the name of Lythari had similar stones adorn the necklaces of their smeets as well as the dwellings of scholars and large leaders; and he decided to litter the house with the eye-catching rocks and their restorative properties. After all, Denise may enjoy them. She seemed to enjoy everything both Earth and space related.</p><p>The large TV was now encased in a black-stained oak entertainment center that held multiple games of the newest consoles. All replicated within his lab. He kept the walls purple, the dark color bringing a certain uniqueness to his base that he liked. But he still questioned, why was this all the sudden becoming important to him? It shouldn’t be. Shrugging off the insecurity, he walked into the kitchen, inspecting the computer’s efforts to replicate his design. The black-stained wood and blue-glowing resin was replicated perfectly, as he expected. The top-of-the-line kitchen would be perfect for Denise tomorrow. He tested the coffee-maker, pulling out all the necessary components with his arachnid-like multi-use stilts protruding from his PAK. Sipping on the beverage when it was done, he hummed in approval.</p><p>It felt strange to him that he wasn’t spending all of his time plotting to destroy the Earth. He was an Invader, and Invaders invade, they don’t become the species they’re trying to annihilate. He growled when he looked down and saw his hologram ridden human hands, his blood boiling. The Irken cursed, setting his glass mug on the counter with a loud ‘Clang!’, chipping the bottom of the porcelain. He controlled his rapid heartbeat. Shaking his head, he disabled the hologram. He wasn’t like the rest of his kind, and the words of the computer screen still haunted his mind. It suffocated him, and he tried his best to practice breathing exercises they’d taught him in the Armada.</p><p>Zim’s pupils dilated as he felt it, a shudder rocking through his entire body. The Irken looked for the source, eyes darting around the first floor of his home. He felt pain, and searched for an intruder, or an assailant-<br/>Was it Dib?<br/>Zim sat on the couch and pulled up the surveillance cameras from his telecommunications wristband. Nothing. There wasn’t a sigh of Dib’s technology outside, which meant that he wasn’t here.</p><p>Normally Zim would still send scouting-gnomes around, but he knew Dib couldn’t walk or stay outside without getting caught. He’d often asked himself why he actually cared for that big-headed worm, but he knew it was due to the fact that Dib provided a sense of challenge when he was attempting to take over the Earth. He wouldn’t necessarily call him a friend, but he did prove himself capable of being one. Zim’s pride wouldn’t let him.</p><p>‘Incoming: Text Message’<br/>Zim threw his arm up to read Denise’s text. The Irken locked his jaw and tried to control his breathing, his chest heaving wildly. ‘Sorry for the late response! I had to get back home and set everything down. Your bed better be more comfy than mine, ‘cause I think I have you beat in terms of how awesome my bed is.’</p><p>Dib began to think as he took a shower. Zim has always made him feel reassured; he still couldn’t help feel safe around him despite the near-death experience he’s given him. Seeing him after a whole month set off an internal switch, and the words that rang across his head said;<br/>Safe.<br/>Protected.<br/>Grounding.<br/>Must protect.</p><p>Zim changed into his newly bought pajamas, feeling a sense of fatigue from the day. The Irken’s military built frame was hugged by the boxer briefs in a flattering fashion. Looking at the new mirror he bought, he felt slightly attractive. A feeling he hadn’t known that startled him slightly. No wonder why humanity focused on vanity so frequently, it felt a little nice to take care of yourself.<br/>But it’s pointless. Isn’t it?<br/>The Irken’s eyes narrowed at his appearance. Not recognizing himself for the great extraterrestrial he was and pulling on the warm soft faux-fur lined black sweats he’d bought. He wasn’t sure he liked himself at all when he saw what he looked like. The Irken quickly looked to the message to avoid the unsettling feeling in his abdomen that he was developing. He had to shove it down to help her, but he couldn’t. It frustrated him.</p><p>‘If you don’t mind, I want to come over tomorrow. If you’d like to, I can teach you how to dance. We can watch something too. Just be a little patient with me, I feel a little new at this “socializing” thing.’ Zim grinned at the small screen, looking back into the mirror. He searched his body for any specific variations from the model he based his research on. Then he started to find himself thinking, his physique was better. He found that his jaw was sharper, a trait of which most humans enjoyed in male specimens. He smirked at himself with a gleam in his eyes. He would make her feel happier than anyone else ever could. He would amaze her far beyond human capacity. And yes, he nodded to himself, he would be patient. For her he would be able to accomplish any task. Turning back to his screen, he typed with a sense of pride this time. When the text was sent, he laid under his covers. He crossed his rather toned arms behind his head, keeping careful to avoid his antennae.</p><p>Hearing the pitter-pattering of Gir’s paws hit the stairs, Zim shook his head with a silent chuckle as Gir ran into the room, the fluffy dog fur of his disguise bouncing after a bath by the Computer. Hopping onto the bed, the SIR unit laid at the foot of it. Practicing his ‘domestic canine behaviors’ to impress the company to come tomorrow. Zim approved, he just hoped that Denise wasn’t too alarmed when Gir would inevitably slip up and start talking. Zim looked up at the ceiling with a sense of reassurance. She was a strong, but shy creature unlike most humans he’s met, and is practically as small as Dib. That wouldn’t change, so he shouldn’t try to change how he felt about it. The feelings he had for her was scary to him, but what else did he have to lose? He didn’t even try to stop himself from purring this time as he sensed the small budding happiness form in the back of his head from his thoughts of her.</p><p>Dib turned off his show, switching it to a YouTube playlist of lofi-tracks he used to listen to that helped him fall asleep. Looking down at his new message, he felt a goofy smile adorn his face. It’ll be a great day tomorrow, he thought to himself as he read Zim’s newest text.</p><p>‘You can always come over, really anytime you want. I have a feeling about you, and it’s a really good one. I won’t try to scare you off, but I really enjoy your presence. And I’d like to see where we can go with this. As for tomorrow, I hope you’re not too tired to bake. I’m looking forward to those skills you’re talking about. Don’t worry, I have a room that can be used as a dance hall. I also have Chillflix and Kulu; and a lot of old movies if you’re interested in those. How do you feel about ‘The Black Crystal’? For now just get some sleep, I think you might enjoy being awake tomorrow.’</p><p>Yes, tomorrow will be a great day. Dib pulled the covers above his shoulders, as he laid down. He typed his last text for the night and drifted off peacefully. A sleep that would, as he woke up the next morning, be the best sleep he’d had in a long time.</p><p>‘Goodnight Zim.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>